Tediz Island
.]] The Tediz Island is the base of the Tediz Army and of the location of the Little Girl in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. It is across from the harbor the Squirrel High Command controls by a large ocean. It is home to a large complex big enough to be seen from the harbor. It has a beachhead which is littered with Czech Hedgehogs, barbed wire, and other obstacles designed to hold off the SHC assault force. On the beach there is a number of bunker complexes and gun positions, which Tediz Soliders guard and use against any invaders. There is a main gate to the innards of the base, but it is sealed. However, there is a much smaller, less noticeable door which leads to a storage room. Level Layout Many of the corridors are laser trapped and have Tediz who hide in the ceilings above in air vents or behind storage boxs. There is at least one elevator which leads to another hallway, which then leads to the hospital/laboratory, were Tedi doctors operate on victims. The room includes life-size test tubes, operating tables and an electric chair. A set of doors past the machine gun nest lead to the exit, to which leads outside to an execution area, which then branches off to a series of dug-in trenches, which then lead to a large metal door and a small pond with a wooden dock. The large door leads to a chemical storage area and Power Plant. A gate leads out of the area to a series of dangerous pathways past a large Tediz guard tower. Below are pits of water (chemical goo in Live and Reloaded) which Conker will die from if he falls into. Many Tediz seemingly are buried in the rocks with frag grenades. To the left is an entrance to a underground complex surrounded by water guarded by Tediz U-Boats and home to the Little Girl. What's interesting is the fact that there are even lower corridors beneath the experiment's battlefield, which leads back out to the beach area. During the SHC-Tediz war, the SHC assaulted the island with Conker among the troops. The attack was bloody, with the SHC being pinned on the beach and sustaining many casualties. Conker, though, was able to survive the beach attack, dodging machine gun fire, and then busted inside the complex, fighting off the Tediz and saving Rodent. Conker and Rodent defeated The Little Girl; however, Rodent's tank gets destroyed, and he is presumed to be KIA. Conker escaped the island with the remaining SHC soldiers and watched in the distance as the island was destroyed by the Little Girl's time-bomb, with Rodent being blown sky-high into the air and back into SHC territory. With the island destroyed, the SHC were the victor and the remaining Tediz forces assumed defeat and retreated. Forces of Tediz base *Hundreds of Tediz soldiers, including manned bunkers and guns *Several Tedi Surgeons *One captured SHC tank *The Little Girl and the experiment *Some submarines *Tediz Paratroopers *Spider Mines Category:It's War Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Places